Great Balls of Kido
by JenovaJuice97
Summary: Prompt: odd behavior, cookies, quote Great Balls of Kido not for the contest...ShunsuxNanao


I dont own anything except the idea (minus the prompts) Tite Kubo owns..man ur good..

Prompts from BlackVelvetBand's Shunsui Nanao challenge..I'm not apart of it I just used the prompt 2: odd behavior, cookies, and the quote "Great Balls of Kido"

* * *

**Great Balls of Kido**

"You have everything ready?" asked the tall white-haired captain.

"I-I think so...I hope so. I really don't want to mess this up Jyu-chan." replied the nervous captain of the 8th division.

"Shunsui-" Jyushiro put his hand on Shunsui's shoulder, "-it will be fine just relax."

"I need sake." said Shunsui reaching out for the bottle on the small table on the balcony of the 13th division captains office.

"No-" Jyushiro said while moving the jug away from Shunsui, "-lets go over it again."

Shunsui just sighed, "Alright."

"Reservations?"

"Yes."

"Book?"

"Yes."

"_Bookmark?"_

"It's the most important part!"

"Yes but that doesn't answer the question Shunsui."

"Yes, reservations, book, and _bookmark._ It's all ready."

"Are you ready?"

"I don't know." Shunsui replied finally capturing the sake jug from Jyushiro.

* * *

"He's been acting weird lately."

The strawberry blond looked up to her best friend, "Really? How so?"

"He seems nervous when he's near me, _when _he's near me. Other times he is just _so _distant. Has he said anything to you?"

"Me? What? No." Rangiku spit out a little too quickly receiving a raised eyebrow from Nanao.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yeah, Shunsui hasn't said a thing to me. I'm sure whatever it is it'll pass in no time." Rangiku replied.

Nanao didn't believe a word of what had just come out of her best friends mouth.

"Ok. I know you know what is going on." Nanao started getting no reply from Rangiku. "So at least do me a favor and tell me if I need to give him his stuff back." Asked Nanao who was looking sad at the thought.

"...Nanao...it's not like that." Rangiku said slowly.

"So what you're saying is that you just lied to me when I asked if he told you anything." Nanao stated.

"Grr Nanao you tricked me!" exclaimed Rangiku.

"And _you lied_ about what's going on!" Nanao yelled back. Angry and frustrated with Rangiku Nanao stood up from the table outside where they had eaten lunch together. In a rush she threw down some bills to cover the bill and tip and chased after Nanao.

'When did she get so fast.' thought Rangiku, 'she only had half a minute lead.'

Rangiku spent the better part of an hour looking for Nanao, who didn't go back to her office like she thought she would. Annoyed she stopped looking for Nanao and turned her thoughts to the other source of the problem, Shunsui.

* * *

_Knock_

One short half-done knock was all the warning Shunsui and Jyushiro got before Rangiku barged into Jyushiro's office.

"Have you seen Nanao?" she asked.

"And hello to you too. And yes she dropped off the paperwork-" Jyushiro then pointed to his desk, "-about ten minutes ago. Is something wrong?"

Rangiku sighed and plopped down next to Shunsui who scooted over to give her more room. She then took the jug of sake from Shunsui and a cup on the table and pored herself a cup and gave the jug to Shunsui again finally speaking after drinking half the cup, "_You_-" she looked at Shunsui, "-better hurry up."

"I want to, I really do. Why the speed?" replied Shunsui.

"_Well _I just want you to be happy and Nanao too, she _is _my bff, duh." Rangiku said.

"Oh." was all Shunsui said before a butterfly came up to deliver Shunsui a message. "Ah well friend I must bid you good day, my new cute vice-captain needs me."

"It was a very sad day when Ise was transferred." Jyushiro said lightly.

"Sad indeed! Now I can't see Nanao-chan everyday in the office."

"Shunsui, you're always in her office, it's amazing she can deal with you and run the 9th." replied Jyushiro.

"Oh you're so cruel." Shunsui said before leaving the two.

When Jyushiro was sure Shunsui was out of earshot he questioned Rangiku, "I know you want Ise to be happy, but what did you _conviently _leave out. If you don't mind telling me."

Rangiku sighed and put her cup down, "Well at lunch today-" and then Rangiku recapped the entire conversation as best as she could.

"Wow, I suppose it is a good thing you didn't tell him, right now isn't the best time to put doubt in his head."

"I was _so _tempted to give her _something _but it wouldn't have been fair to Shunsui either of them really."

Jyushiro nodded in agreement, "They really need to go out on Friday."

* * *

**Friday**

Nanao was sitting on her bed in her room holding a picture frame with her and Shunsui it in. In the picture Shunsui was taking Nanao from behind and swinging her close to the ground. It was one of her favorites so she thought it deserved to be close to her. While staring at the picture she was lost in thought and thinking about nothing at the same time, only to be snapped out when she heard the doorbell.

'Our last date.' she thought as she placed the picture face down on the side table.

"These are for you." Shunsui said as he handed her a bouquet of red roses.

"They're lovely, let me put them in a vase, come in."

Shunsui followed Nanao inside, shutting the door. Nanao, not paying attention, didn't see him place a book on the table in the corner of the entryway.

"Ready?" asked Nanao after putting the roses in a vase.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"Have we been here before?" asked Nanao.

"No, something new. Do you like it?" Shunsui asked eating his dessert.

"Yes, very much." 'Not that we're coming back.' she thought.

The entire dinner went well Shunsui thought as he walked Nanao back to her house. "Nanao-chan, there's something I need to show you inside."

"Inside of my house?" Nanao asked

"Yes."

"And you couldn't show me earlier?"

"No, I couldn't I mean I guess I _could have_ but after dinner seemed better."

"Fine whatever." Nanao said as she opened the door.

'She sounds sad. Maybe I should just wait.'

As the pair walked in Shunsui grabbed the book off the table, and Nanao headed to the living room sitting on the sofa. "So, what is it you needed to show me?" Nanao asked, 'More like what do you want to say to me.'

"This-" Shunsui said handing Nanao the book.

"A book?"

"Yes." he replied. Nanao then looked at the front cover, it was blank this didn't shock her most of her books didn't have the author on the cover. She then opened the book to the front page, blank. Nanao flipped the page getting annoyed and read the title out loud, "101 Reasons I Love You." She then looked at Shunsui, who was sitting beside her, "Poetry?"

"Not just _any _poetry Nanao-chan. I...I wrote these for you and had it made into a book, one of a kind."

Nanao was speechless, something Shunsui picked up on, "I would really like it if you read them now." he said with a weak smile.

"Hold on." Nanao said placing the book on the coffee table and going to the kitchen. When she came back she had a package of chocolate chip cookies under her arm and two glasses of milk. Setting the down she spoke up, "What's a good book with out cookies?"

Shunsui just smiled as his reply watching Nanao get comfortable in her corner of the sofa he knew she loved. He watched her facial expression change from poem to poem, "This one is very vulgar." she stated.

"87?" he asked.

"Yes." Nanao answered. Shunsui just chuckled, "I like it."

"I bet you would." Nanao said taking another cookie and flipping the page continuing. A few minutes later she had finished all 101, "I enjoyed _most _of this. Thank-you."

"There's one more part Nanao-chan."

"Hmm I read every page."

"No no it isn't on a page." Shunsui said as he scooted over to Nanao. He then picked at the tassel sticking out of the last page. "The bookmark is the most important."

Shunsui then took the bookmark out and pulled something off the back of it. All Nanao could hear was something that sounded like rubber glue (AN: I can't think of what it's called that glue that is on the back of a free sample keeping it stuck to the bigger piece of paper, usually shampoo ones..). Nanao tried to peak at what he had in his hand put Shunsui quickly hid it from her.

"Nuh-uh."

"What is that?" Asked a curious Nanao.

Shunsui looked directly at Nanao and kissed her lightly before backing away getting on one knee and holding up the a beautiful silver ring encircled in diamonds.

"Great balls of kido." Nanao breathed out.

"Nanao, will you marry me?"

"Are you serious? I mean _serious_ serious?" she asked still in shock.

"The most I have ever been in my life." He may not have shown it but Shunsui was nervous, and scared that Nanao was about to say 'no' and almost missed her reply.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, yes, _yes. _Put it on me!" Nanao exclaimed happily handing him her hand.

"It fits perfectly."

"Of course."

After moments of staring at her hand Nanao spoke again, "Rangiku was _so _wrong."

Shunsui, who still had a huge smile on his face, wanted to know what she meant, "How so?"

"She gave me the idea we were going to break up tonight."

"WHAT? Nanao I would never _dream _of breaking up with you."

"You better not, we have a wedding to plan." Nanao told him.

"Hmm...I'm thinking fall outside with all the beautiful leaves. Or late spring with the sakura leaves falling."

"Sure."

* * *

AN: I don't know if I made it clear or not it was just a passing side note Nanao is the captain of the 9th Divison so its after Aizen.. 


End file.
